


MegaDad

by TiredTM



Category: Megamind (2010), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adoption, Dad Megamind, Gen, Villains to Heroes, supportive Minion, supportive megamind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTM/pseuds/TiredTM
Summary: Megamind finds baby Izuku in a dumpster. He falls in love, adopts him, and maneuvers villainy (and eventual heroism) with an adoring son by his side.





	MegaDad

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic while I still have WIPs? Yes.  
This idea would not leave me alone, so I'm writing it.

“Minion? Do you hear that?” Megamind said, hand hovering above the box he had just pulled from the dumpster he was currently going through, searching for parts.  
“Hear what, sir?”  
“I don’t know Minion, it sounded like a cat or something.”  
“Nope.”  
“Hmmm. Must have been nothing, then. Keep going Minion, we have parts to find.”  
“Yes sir!”  
Megamind quickly ripped open the lid of the box only to shudder to a halt, staring at the contents.  
“Uh, Minion? Is it a common human thing for their young to be put into the garbage?”  
“WHAT? No, sir, it isn’t. Don’t tell me you found-”  
“There is an infant in this box. He’s staring at me.”  
Minion stepped towards the box and shifted to peer inside, meeting the bright green eyes of a baby. The baby’s face grew red and scrunched up, eyes watering.  
“Minion, it’s crying, what do I do?!?”  
“I don’t know sir, maybe it wants out of the box?”  
“Okay um, c’mon you… child, let’s get you out of the box”  
Megamind gently reached in and grabbed the small child under their armpits, snagging them out of the box and holding the now-sobbing child in front of him awkwardly.  
“Now what?”  
“May I suggest holding him, sir?”  
“I am!!”  
“No, actually holding him close. It’s December, he’s cold”  
Megamind raised an eyebrow at the screaming child, then gently brought them closer to his chest, grimacing at the snot and tears that soon covered his shirt.  
“This is going to ruin this costume Minion! I liked this one!”  
“But sir, it’s working!”  
The screaming and sobbing had indeed given way to hiccups and slow tears, big green eyes meeting Megamind’s.  
“Minion, find out what babies need, and get it. I’m heading back to the lair.”  
“Sir, you can’t be thinking of keeping the kid?”  
“No, of course not! But he needs somewhere to stay while we find his parents.”  
“Sir?”  
“Now do what I said, Minion. I’ll find out how to get a DNA test for him.”  
“Okay, sir.”

Hours later, a freshly bathed and fed baby rested against Megamind’s chest, sleeping deeply.  
“Who knew human children could be so needy? Or stinky?” Megamind mumbled, anxiously watching the loading bar on the screen. Izuku’s DNA was slowly being compared to databases around the world, after no results showed from Metro City or the surrounding area. He glanced down at the infant, who was drooling on Megamind’s chest, steadily ruining yet another costume. A small bell rung, startling Megamind and drawing his attention away from the little boy on his chest. A match had been found.  
“He’s from Japan? How on Earth did he get here?”  
With a few clicks of his mouse, Megamind translated the documents his search had found.  
“A case file? Why is there a case file related to such a young human?”  
Quickly reading through it, his heart broke for the little one he held in his arms.  
“Born to Inko and Hisashi Midoriya, on July 15th. 5 months old, missing. Inko was found deceased on November 20th, and her son and husband declared missing. Evidence suggests that Hisashi killed his wife and ran with his son, Izuku Midoriya.”  
“Sir?”  
“His parents are gone, Minion. His father probably put him in that dumpster.”  
“And what will you do, sir?”  
“... I don’t know, Minion.”  
_But I can’t just leave him somewhere… What should I do?_


End file.
